1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch detection device and a display device with a touch detection function that can detect an external proximity object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention is paid for a touch detection device that can detect an external proximity object, what is called a touch panel. The touch panel is used for a display device with a touch detection function that is mounted on or integrated with a display device such as a liquid crystal display device. The display device with a touch detection function causes the display device to display various button images and the like so that information can be input through the touch panel in place of a normal mechanical button.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2015-011491 A discloses an electrostatic capacitance type touch panel. This touch panel includes electrodes arranged in a display region for detecting a touch input, and frame wire that is coupled to the electrode and arranged in a frame region. The frame wire arranged in the frame region is overlapped on a decorative layer of a cover glass to prevent the frame wire from being visually recognized from the outside.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-011491 A
However, to narrow the frame of the touch panel, the frame wire arranged in the frame region may be arranged near the display region, and the frame wire may be visually recognized when viewed from an oblique direction in some cases. Thus, the frame wire may be difficult to be arranged near the display region, and the width of the frame region is possibly increased. When the decorative layer is provided to the cover glass as described above, position accuracy of the decorative layer and alignment accuracy of the cover glass need to be considered. Accordingly, an area of the decorative layer needs to be increased, so that the width of the frame region may be increased.